


All Out To Get You

by TheSchubita



Series: John And His Girls [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom Brianna, Dom/sub, E X P L I C I T, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderbent!queen, Genderswap, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Sub John, everyone except John is a girl, king!au, they're all switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: John likes to takes things apart, and sometimes, he likes to apply his hobby to his girlfriends.Sometimes, though, he's the one who likes to be taken apart.Brianna is happy to play along.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: John And His Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706011
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	All Out To Get You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts).



> And I feel horny in this Chili's tonight,,,,
> 
> Okay, so I always planned to do 4 parts of this, and then the lovely, amazing @Tikini asked me to do this as a fic exchange, and well, anything for you, babe ;). I know you're very much a Top!Deaky fan, but I do hope you still like it.
> 
> A huge thanks also goes out to @talkingismylifewrites, who very kindly edites this thing. I fucking adore Damn Your Love, Damn Your Lies, and I am so honored you like my writing, ahhhhHHh.
> 
> So, usually, Sleepless Nights would be updated today, but as I'm on holiday (at home but eh) and healing up from basically getting my nerve-ends pain receptors burnt off, I'm not yet finished with next chapter, BUT I promise I'm working on it, not to worry. I hope this will tide everyone over ;)
> 
> -
> 
> This work is purely fictional and is meant for fandom only. If you're one of the people mentioned here, please don't proceed. If this shows up on any social media shared with the guys (Insta, Twitter) I'll come to your house and breathe loudly till you take it down ☺.
> 
> One thing that is important to me is that everything is tagged appropriately. If you read something that you feel should be tagged, please tell me. I want no one to be uncomfortable, or worse, triggered by something I didn't catch.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, and I'm always willing to learn - if you catch something weird, you're free to tell me, as long as you're nice about it ;).

**John, ca. 1974**

John was playing a game.

Well, to be precise, Melina and Regina were playing a game, and they’d roped John into it. Not that John was complaining, oh no. Getting Brianna riled up for more – _nefarious_ things was always fun, and usually had _very_ satisfying results.

And he knew Brianna was already playing too, if the calculating look she shot the door, where their bandmates had failed to appear, was any indication.

"Where are Reg and Melina?" Brianna asked John pointedly, her back ramrod straight. John was doing his best lounging in a loveseat, plucking at his bass idly and looking very bored. Their show was due to start in about forty-five minutes, but their bandmates were still nowhere to be seen. He shrugged, not even looking up at her.

"Don’t you think we shouldn’t be a little worried?" sShe asked him, and, there was that calculated anger in her voice.

It was a push-and-pull, looking who would give first, who would be dominating their game, and John felt a shiver run down his spine in anticipation. Christ, but it had been a while.

He raised one eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, but stopped strumming at his bass, looking at Brianna appraisingly. "Look, you know them," he told her. "I’m sure they’ll be here on time, _as always_ ," he stressed the last part.

"And what about sound check? _Make-up_?" She asked, in the same angry tone, trying to gauge his reaction. John almost salivated at the cackling tension between them. "We can’t afford to be late to ourt gigs, John," she reprimanded, and John made a show of scowling at the too-precise condescending tone. Brianna watched him from her spot where she’d stopped pacing, tracking his every move. John couldn’t help but part his legs just the tiniest bit. The movement would have gone unnoticed but Brianna had been looking for it. She licked her lips.

"And we won’t be," John enunciated, forcedly neutral, but his eyes were glued to her lips. "They’re just running a bit late, because –" Hhe trailed off, biting his lips.

"Ah," Brianna nodded stepping closer. "So you know why they’re running late, is that it?"

"No?" John tried, but he couldn’t quite suppress a mischievous grin. Brianna’s expression still remained serious, stern even. Oh, John was liking this very much.

"Hm. You’ve been very bratty these past few days, haven’t you?" She mumbled, stepping up to him, looming over his slouched figure, forcing John to look up at her. "I really don’t need _another_ brat in this band," she told him, reaching down to cup his chin, hand tightening. "Those two are enough trouble, I thought I could count on you to be more reasonable."

"Oh?" John asked, a challenge in his eyes. "Is that so?" And, oh, he was definitely taunting her. Brianna wasn’t even wrong when she said he’d been more bratty than usual – it wasn’t hard letting himself be egged on by the other two girls, and regretfully, one of their amps looked a bit worse for wear now.

She hummed, thumb stroking over his warm skin as she stared him down. John met her gaze, holding it. "I really don’t like you like this, _baby_ ," she cooed, and a slight shiver chased down his spine at the pet name. Brianna was now plucking all of his strings beautifully. This particular pet name always did _something_ to him. "Causing a ruckus during shows, letting the other two to their mischief, mouthing off," she lowered her voice, and John was still holding her gaze, but now it was only due to sheer stubbornness; John knew that she was fully aware of it, tracking the movement of his throat as he swallowed.

John wasn’t always up for this kind of dynamic; he was just as dominant as Brianna herself was — , if not more ,-- but, fuck if he wasn’t up to it now. Brianna was all controlled grace and contained power.

He knew what she was capable of.

"You’ve been bad, baby," she said, voice barely above a whisper. John’s eyelashes fluttered, struggling to keep his eyes open, but he still refused to give in, just yet. "I think I should spank you, like the little brat you are,are" she told him.

That was the fucking kill-shot. He couldn’t help the gasp escaping him, arching up towards her, her touch, her intoxicating _power_.

"Would you like that?" She asked silkily, and it wasn’t like she already knew the answer.

" _Fuck_ ," John muttered, eyes blown wide as he stared up at her, squirming.

Brianna tutted at him. "What a potty mouth you have," she said. "You’re definitely in need of some discipline," she decided.

_Oh, he was_ , John thought to himself. Nevermind waiting for the other two, Brianna could have him lick the dirt off theof the floor right now and he’d say thank-you.

"I should gag you – in fact, I think I will, later," she decided, still watching him closely. John knew she was looking for a sign he wasn’t up for it, didn’t want how this was going to play out.

John did very much want.

"If you can’t speak, do you remember what to do if you want to stop?" She asked him.

John grunted, rolling his eyes. "I’m not going to want to stop –" She tugged at his hair in warning. "Mary Had a Little Lamb," he pressed out, flushing. She barely suppressed a satisfied smirk; they all loved their hair pulled, and John wasn’t an exception, loved it just as much, especially now, with Brianna’s long fingers holding him firmly in place.

"And if you _can_ speak?" She probed.

"Color system," he mumbled. "Green for go ahead, Yellow for slow down, Red for stop," he recited, looking to the side. "Bri, just fucking get on with–" She tugged at his hair again, and he stopped.

"Good boys don’t speak unless spoken to," she informed him. "But you haven’t really been good, have you?"

"No, I haven’t," he replied, staring her down in clear challenge. Brianna smiled, a sharp-toothed, dangerous thing. She tugged him upwards with the hand still in his hair, letting go of his chin with the other, until he was standing before her. They were almost the same height, but in heels, she was clearly taller. John felt powerless, wanting to get on his knees and offer himself to her, and he loved how she loved being in charge like this, the power she had over him right now, like this.

"Bend over the couch, trousers down," she told him, voice stern. For a moment, though, he was curious to see what happened if he wouldn’t, as it wouldn’t be the first time he’d slammed her against a wall, taking control from her again. Depending on her own mood, he knew she’d let him, or she wouldn’t.

But he was also very eager to see this play out. Brianna looked like she had something in mind already, and Brianna had the best ideas.

He went.

He was aware that Brianna could see his cock clearly, straining against the tight silk trousers. John hesitated only a moment, before unzipping his trousers and yanking them down to his thighs, before bending over the couch, presenting himself to her.

He heard her step closer, and he forced himself to remain still as he felt her gaze roam over his exposed arse. He twitched in surprise when she touched him, hand trailing from his lower back to the cleft of his arse, her thumb massaging over his hole. He stifled a needy little moan into the back of the couch. She continued massaging one of his arse cheeks, and John smothered another whimper into the washed-out fabric of the couch.

"Now, _baby_ ," she said, pressing her hips to his bare arse, and John grunted at the feeling of her own silky stage-outfit slide against his naked skin. She sank down until she covered his entire back, holding him effectively in place. Her breath ghosted over his neck, his ear, and he made a desperate little noise in the back of his throat, feeling himself flush in the next moment. "I’m going to slap that pert little arse of yours red, and I’ll stop when _I_ want to," and –"

John couldn’t help but twitch, breath leaving him, arching upwards with a needy sound. Brianna pushed him down again.

"And then I’ll finger you open, until you’re nice and wet, like the little whore you are."

"Bri–" John began, wanted to beg her to either stop talking or for _more_ , but Brianna delivered a slap to the side of his arse. He whimpered, not having expected it, though the slap hadn’t been particularly hard.

"I _said_ I didn’t want to hear anything out of you unless I tell you," she reminded him, massaging the side of his cheek, driving the ache home. "Now," she sighed, and John squirmed at the disappointment in her voice, feelingfelt something catch his breath. "You’ve been so naughty, you know," she said, and she let up, her warm front leaving his back, leaving him bereft of the warmth, all while teasing along his rim. "And I know you’ve been misbehaving on purpose." John didn’t say anything, didn’t dare.

Brianna brought down her hand, _hard_. John jumped, choking back a moan. "Haven’t you?" she asked.

"I – I –" John gasped, words momentarily escaping him.

She slapped his arse again. " _Haven’t you_?" She pressed, fingers clawing into his already reddening skin, making him hiss at the sting. "And not only have you acted like a little brat," she slapped his arse again. "But you have paraded around in the tightest little outfits Melina could find you, you little slut.," Sshe hit his bright red cheeks three times in quick succession, making him mewl.

John felt his world spin, barely able to keep his eyes open, his legs already shaking, and he knew that Brianna had only just begun.

"Just waiting for a reaction, for someone to _put you into your place_."

The last five words were each accompanied with sharp, stinging slaps, and John stopped putting up any front, his shoulders shaking as he hung to the backrest of the couch for dear life.

" _Haven’t you_?" sShe repeated, nails digging into the abused flesh.

John was definitely losing it now. " _Yes!"_ he gasped out, shaking under her hands. "Yes, _fuck_ , wanted it, wanted to rile you up, Bri, you’re so fucking hot when you’re like this, please –"

"Shut up," she told him, delivering another smack, making him squirm. "The other two are in on it, I’m guessing?"

"Y-yYeah," John nodded.

Brianna didn’t sound surprised. "And like a naughty little boy, you just followed their lead, hm?" John nodded again, something between eager and hesitant – they both knew they had been playing a game, but it was hard to remember that with his arse on fire, with her whole demeanor so fucking demanding.

"So eager for the consequences, aren’t you?" John quivered as she rubbed against his hole with two of her fingers, the other hand spreading his cheeks. She delivered a two-fingered slap, directly to his hole, and he jerked away from her, only to be brought back, being held into place. "I’m going to get something, and I want you to stay exactly like you are, hear me?"

"Yes," John mumbled, face sagged against the couch, between his arms, voice muffled.

"Color?" She asked, more gently, rubbing at his no doubt sore arse, and John felt his heart swell just a little

" _So_ green," John affirmed, the flush reaching his ears. This was bloody humiliating, but fuck if John didn’t love it.

"Good boy," she said, and John heard the smile in her voice, making him preen at the praise. Brianna gave his arse a light tap before her steps faded, and John heard her rummage for something, but he didn’t dare turn to look, despite dying from curiosity. "See?" she said as she returned, grabbing one of his hips. "I knew you could behave yourself, hm, baby?" John sighed at the feelings of her hand trailing from his hip to the small of his back. "And well behaved boys get rewards," she continued, hand trailing back to his hole, and he heard something uncap. "Would you like a reward, John?" She asked him, leaning down to nip at his back.

"Please," he mumbled, softly.

"You like this so much, don’t you?" Brianna mused, sounding awed, the words accompanied by something wet-sounding, and John didn’t need a degree to be able to tell she was getting the lube ready. He bit his lip, adamant to keep himself still. "Oh, I know you like being in charge, like it when we’re all docile for you, spreading our legs for you at your command. You like the power of it all."

John moaned weakly as she circled a wet finger around his hole, couldn’t help arch his back, presenting himself.

"But you’re just as much as a slut as the rest of us, needy and begging and dripping for it, and you need someone to give it to you good," she said, and then her finger slid in slowly, and John mewled at the stretch – it had been a while.

Despite that, her finger went in smoothly as he hung onto the ratty couch as she slowly began to finger him open, purposefully avoiding his prostate, always just shy of brushing against it, before twisting her finger away. John grunted, felt his knees shake, silently begging her for more.

"I’m going to be that person, baby," she told him, adding a second finger, twisting them around, _torturously slow,_ and he felt shivers racing down his back, little hitching moans escaping him, even as he tried to be quiet, tried to be so good, just for her. "I’m going to give you everything you need, gonna make you come all over yourself, make you _ache_ for me," she promised. John bore down on her fingers, sucking her in deeper, and he felt her lining up a third finger, making him mewl as he felt it brush against his skin, not yet sinking inside. "But first, I need to know you’ll be good for me. You’ll need to earn it, sweet thing," she whispered softly into the small of his back, pressing a kiss to the heated skin. "Can you be good for me?"

" _Yes_ ," John moaned, immediately replying, lost to the pleasure she was just barely teasing him with. "Bri, please, I can be so good, gonna be so good –"

"I know," she said, hushing him, pressing a third finger inside, making him pant at the stretch. "I know you can be, baby," she assured him, slowly fucking him with her long fingers. "That’s why it’s so disappointing to see you misbehaving like this, you know?" She continued, tone conversational, slowing her thrusts inside him again, and John just barely bit back a sob. "Because I know you can be better, are better than this," she tutted.

"I – I am," John stuttered, hips trying to fuck back onto her fingers. She held him still with her other hand.

"Hm," she said, free thumb caressing around his rim, and he knew she was appreciating the stretch. "I’m not really convinced."

"Yes, I _can_ ," John insisted desperately, arching his back, the silk of his shirt now soaked through with sweat.

"How do I know you’re not just saying that to get off, going right back to being a brat after?" She asked him, stilling her movement completely. John made a frustrated sound, head lolling back and forth. Part of him wanted to just turn around and _make_ her fuck him.

The bigger part of him had already submitted to her mercy.

"I – Bri, I’ll – I’ll do anything, just _please_ –"

And, there it was; John had given in to their game, which meant –

"Anything, hm?" She purred. John nodded wildly, flush now down to his neck. "I do have something in mind," she told him. "But I need you to be very good, now, or I won’t let you get off," she said. "Will you be good?"

John took a deep breath. "I will, I promise," he breathed out, quivering in anticipation. Brianna slid her fingers out of John’s hole, making him curse under his breath, mourning the loss of her beautiful, talented fingers. Again, he heard the wet squelch of the lube, frowning to himself. Some of it dribbled onto John’s back, making him shift, impatient, but otherwise keeping still.

And then, he felt something much broader than her fingers being set snugly to his loosened hole, the cold lube covering the object making him gasp as Brianna rubbed it teasingly against him.

"O–oOh," John moaned. "Bri, is that –"

"Breathe in," she interrupted him. John did, trembling. "And when I say so, I want you to breathe out, hear me?"

"Okay," John said, voice trembling. _Fuck, but was that really_ –

"Color?" She asked.

"Green," he assured her, only just stopping the impatience from coloring his voice.

"Good," she said, and John felt her lean down to press a chaste kiss to his shoulder. " _Now_ ," she instructed, and John exhaled, the unforgiving thing – _a_ _plug_ , he realized with a start – pressing in until it was nestled snugly inside him. She stopped, thumbing around his stretched hole, and the way she was appreciating him, it had to be the see-through one, the one Regina had brought home with a cheeky smile, and had spent the better part of an afternoon pressing inside each of her lovers, taking hours to explore. "Oh, that’s lovely, John," Brianna sighed, caressing over his arse. "How do you feel, baby?"

"Full," John mumbled. He did, the plug filling him just right, pressing into all his delicate places.

"I know, sweet thing," she said. She reached down, pulling his pants and trousers up, making him hiss as the fabric glided over his still red arse. Then, she turned him around, zipping his fly closed, righting his shirt. John gripped the couch for support, each movement making the plug shift just slightly inside of him. John wasn’t quite able to meet her gaze, still flushed. "Come, sit down with me," she said, voice gentle, guiding him to sit.

John made a face as he sat down, gingerly, before a tiny moan escaped him when the rounded tip brushed against his prostate, leaving him trembling.

"You’re so pretty like this," Brianna told him, combing a hand through his sweaty hair. John leaned into the touch, suddenly feeling desperate for her touch, trying not to think about how he looked. While his clothes were put in order, he still looked a complete mess, from his flushed face, the flush reaching down to his playfully exposed chest, to the way he kept squirming in his seat, unable to find a positionpositon that was easy on his raw arse and didn’t press the plug deeper.

Brianna tugged him close, cradling him against her side, and John, trembling and finally subdued, _obedient_ , went. "You still want to prove you can be a good boy, baby?" She asked him, her voice soft.

" _Yes_ ," he breathed out, the word mumbled into her neck.

"I’m glad to hear it," she said, lifting his chin to face her. "Since you’ve been really naughty, you’re gonna play the show, just like this," she informed him. John startled, pulling back, blinking at her, his heart beating out of his chest.

"But –"

"I’m sure you can do it – you’re a _big_ boy, after all," she said, rubbing a hand over John’s obvious bulge, the tight trousers not hiding anything. John’s head fell back, moaning weakly, completely at her mercy. "It’s to make sure you behave yourself during the show, so you don’t get _ideas_ ," she continued. "And if I’m satisfied, you’ll get what you want."

John was completely limp in her arms, halfway on her lap now, barely even grunting in protest as she retracted her hand from his cock. She pressed a dry kiss to his ear. "You wanna be good, John, don’t you?"

John blinked up at her, biting at his lip. "Y-Yeah," he nodded.

"Then you’ll do as I say, hm?"

.

Brianna had just barely disentangled herself from John, who was now unable to find a comfortable position to sit, feeling his face grow redder and redder, when the door slammed open, Melina and Regina hurrying through in a tornado of energy and too much perfume, both dolled up to the nines. Brianna raised her eyebrow, but John barely looked up, concentrated on not to look as debauched as he felt.

"You’re late," Brianna informed the other two girls.

" _Bah_ , we made it just in time," Melina said dismissively, setting down her things. "Besides, we’ve already gotten ready," she said, motioning to her more than revealing outfit. At least hers still had a zipper. Regina was only wearing a sheer kimono, tied at her waist loosely. John was pretty sure he could seehe her nipples.

"We do still need to do warm up," Brianna pointed out.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Regina said, tossing her hair back. "Let’s get a move on."

"Unbelievable," he heard Brianna muttermuttered under her breath.

"Deaky, darling, c’mon, _Her Majesty_ is obviously cranky, best not keep her waiting," Melina said, tugging him up. The sudden movement resulted in John stumbling, letting out a high whine, before flushing even _more_. Melina and Regina stilled. Brianna hid a smirk.

"Deaks, what’s up with you?" Regina frowned. "Are you hurt? Sick?" She asked, stepping closer, reaching out. John stumbled back, trying to turn so the bulge in his pants wasn’t as obvious.

"I – I’m okay," he said, stumbling over the words. The other girls frowned at him, but Brianna intercepted them smoothly by looping an arm around John’s waist, tugging him close to her side.

"We don’t have time," she said sternly. "Now, _get_ ," she snapped, and John felt another moan rise at her voice.

"Yes, _mom_ ," the other two chorused, already turning to follow Brianna, rolling their eyes.

John was in fucking trouble.

.

Walking was horrible. Standing was bearable, and he was glad he had his bass to cover his aching cock. John felt like he was looking through a tunnel during the entire show, just barely aware of their setlist, glad he was able to follow Regina’s impeccable rhythm regardless. The lights blinded him, making him sweat even more, highlighting the feeling of being _exposed_.

It didn’t help that Brianna was watching him the entire show, drinking up every twitch and hiss he made, her gaze burning into his skin, making him feel feverish. He watched her through hooded eyes, begging for mercy silently, but she continued to float over the stage, like an untouchable goddess, leaving him unworthy of her attention. Dimly, he was aware this was all part of their game, but fuck if he didn’t want to kneel at her feet, begging for her attention.

It also didn’t help when Melina, as usual, made an effort to include him in her routine, the feel of her body, wrapped up in only that bloody leotard, zipper infuriatingly low making his cock twitch, and John was just a fucking human male, okay? He stared, unable to look away as Melina, sensuous as ever, danced across the stage, her voice dripping utter sex, as did her bendy body.

It _definitely_ didn’t help looking at Regina, her curled hair now a sweaty mess, her eyes closed as she was in her element, power and beauty combined into one as she drummed her life away. The fucking sheer kimono kept sliding off her shoulders and even lower, sweat making the thin fabric cling to her pretty tits, leaving exactly _nothing_ to the imagination.

John had no fucking idea how he made it through the show, barely listening to Melina’s last few words to the crowd as he awkwardly made off the stage, the fucking plug still pressed snugly inside him. Sweat was dripping from his every pore, making his clothes cling uncomfortably to his skin, his long hair soaked, and his heart beating so fast he thought his chest might explode.

He felt his face burn, thinking about all those people unaware how close he had been to just fall to his knees, for all the world to see, desperate, so _close_ to coming inside his pants. He didn’t care about their little game right now, he was desperate for a wank in the toilets. His feet made the decision for him, automatically going in the direction.

A hand wrapped itself firmly around his arms, and John groaned.

"Now, where do you think you’re going?" Brianna purred, pulling him to her front, her leg slotting in between his. John was so close he just moaned, head falling back as he tried to rut against the offered thigh. Hands on his hips prevented him from moving, and he made a frustrated sound.

"Bri – Bri, please," John whined, eyes falling shut. "I need –"

"Oh, baby, I know what you need," Brianna said, massaging his hip. "Come on." She guided him towards the dressing room.

John followed her blindly, only dimly aware that the hallway was suspiciously empty, the other two nowhere to be seen. Finally, they made it to their tiny dressing room, where Brianna deposited him on the couch, before sitting down on the loveseat next to it, long legs crossed elegantly, her sharp gaze on John.

"Where were you going, John?" She asked, head propped up by her hand, eyes never leaving him. John knew lying wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he just squirmed in his seat. "Off to have a wank, I’m guessing," Brianna continued, tapping her fingers against the loveseat. "That wasn’t what we agreed on, hm? And after you behaved yourself _so well_ during the show, too," she tutted. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I’m – I’m sorry, Bri," John said, curling his hands into the fabric of the couch. "I just – I’m so fucking close –" he sobbed, the plug digging almost uncomfortably into all the right places, but _not enough_.

"Are you getting off right now, John?" Brianna asked softly from across him, pose still relaxed. Her eyes, however, were dark like the night sky. John blinked, only now realizing he had been moving his hips, pressing the plug as deep as possible, in hope of some, _any_ kind of friction, the movement causing the seam of his pants to press against his straining cock, giving him at least _some_ stimulation. He stopped, entire body shaking from the effort to keep himself absolutely still.

"Oh, _my_ ," Brianna purred, appraising him slowly. "Have I been too harsh on you, baby boy?" John bucked, gasping at the name, his knuckles white from where they were still gripping the couch. "I think I have," she nodded, slowly getting up, her movements reminding John of a panther, ready to strike. "Tell you what," Brianna continued, sitting down next to him, sitting so close John felt every curve of her body pressed against his side. "I’ll let you get off right now, but we gotta do it my way, alright?"

John was already nodding, not caring how, as long as he got _off_. Brianna shot him a delighted smile, but the curve of her mouth was just plain _wicked_. "And I still get to play with you, after." John nodded enthusiastically, arching into her feather-light touch wantonly. "Words, baby."

" _Yes_ ," John moaned immediately. "Fuck, yes, _anything_ , anything you want, Bri," he continued, long past caring of how desperate he sounded, how needy he was for her every touch.

"I want you out of these," Brianna hummed, tugging at his clothes. John scrambled up as fast as he could, already shrugging out of his jacket. "Slow," she said, leaning back on the couch, crossing her legs. "Let me see you."

John made a sound between a sob and a moan, leaving his throat feeling raw, but complied, undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt one by one, before shrugging out of it, hyper awarehyperaware of Brianna’s heated gaze on him. His hands trembled as he unzipped his trousers, a relieved breath escaping him as the constricting trousers slid down his thighs, all the way down to pool at his ankles, leaving him only in his pants, which were much less constricting than the satin trousers.

"You’re doing so good," Brianna mumbled, reaching out to caress over his naked thighs, up to his hips, and John stumbled, even the lightest touch making him feel like he was being set on fire.

"These too, sweet thing," she whispered, tugging at the pants, sliding them down agonizingly slow, until finally, his cock sprung free, already leaking with pre-come, the head almost purple. "Aw," Brianna cooed, fingers brushing close to the base of his cock but not quite touching, and by now, John was fucking _gagging_ for release.

"Bri–Brianna," he whimpered. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, the coy look betraying the power she had over him.

"So pretty, Deaky-baby," she said, leaning over to press a kiss just below his navel, her long hair tickling alongside his cock, making him twitch. "Come on, then," she said, helping him to step out of his trousers and underwear, leaving him completely bare for her appraisal.

And look she did.

Brianna let her gaze travel slowly over his quivering, aroused frame, still caressing over his thighs. John felt almost delirious by the delicate touch, firm, but not _enough_.

"Get on your hands and knees," she commanded, voice still low and soft, but with pure steel underneath, and John scrambled to comply, only dimly aware of the twinge from the plug, still firmly in his arse as he got into position. Brianna trailed a hand up his spine, before coming to a stop between his shoulder blades, pushing him down to his elbows.

"It’s easier this way," she said, hands now on his still slightly sore arse cheeks, spreading them apart. She was leaning down close enough so that John was able to feel her breath ghosting just over his hole, and he squeezed his eyes shut, fisting the dirty pillow underneath his hands.

Her fingers brushed alongside the edge of the plug, tugging at it lightly, making him hiss softly.

"I know, love," she cooed, tone apologetic. That didn’t stop her from tugging at the toy more firmly, until she managed to pull it halfway out with an obscene squelch. "There we are," she continued, pulling the plug free, sinking two fingers easily into him right after, barely giving time to process. "Still so wet and open for me."

"Ah– Briann- _ah_ –" he mewled as her skillfulskillfull fingers sought out his prostate, and John could already feel his balls tightening.

"Color, baby?"

"F – _ah_ ," John grunted as she stroked over his prostate. " _Green_ , please –"

"You’re already so close, so desperate for it," she said, adding a third finger, which sunk into him with ease, making him moan at the additional stretch. "And I haven’t even gotten started, not really," she mused, steadily fucking him with her fingers, other hand firmly on his hip, preventing him from moving around too much. "I wonder, if I get you off now, if I can still proceed as planned?"

John knew she wanted him to speak, to reply, but she made it rather difficult as her other hand had left his hip and had begun to neatly roll his balls.

"John?"

"Yeah– I’m– I can, _fuck_ –!" he cried out, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes. "Do whatever you want, just use me, I’ll let you, just, _come on–!"_

Whatever he was about to say next completely flew out of his mind as Brianna’s hand snaked around his middle, and it took only two strokes of her pretty hand around his cock, the other buried deep inside him, before a shrill scream tearing free as he came all over the dingy couch, strength leaving him as he sagged forward, face pressed into the couch.

"Gorgeous," he heard Brianna mumble, but the sound was far away. John felt heavy, limbs like lead as he tried to move, but he gave up a few seconds later. Carefully, Brianna slid her fingers out of him, caressing his arse lovingly with the wet digits. "Are you two joining or are you going to keep standing there?" Her voice suddenly spoke up, sounding amused. John managed to lift his head, staring straight at his two girlfriends, peeking in from behind the door, looking flushed.

"We didn’t want to intrude – what a picture you make, Deaks," Melina said as she stepped into the room, her eyes fixed on him. John whined, turning his face back to press into the couch.

"Enjoying the show?" Brianna asked, still sounding amused.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Regina said, and John hear her step inside the room as well, the door falling shut before he heard the sound of the lock falling into place. "Jesus, Bri, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, you know," Brianna replied, sounding smug. John still had his face hidden, refusing to look up, but Brianna must have shown them the plug, because Melina whistled.

"Wow," Regina said. "But – it’s barely been fifteen minutes," had it really been only that long? It felt to John as if a small eternity had passed. "Which means – oh, _fucking hell_."

"What? What?!" Melina exclaimed, uncomprehending. Then, he felt Brianna’s fingers tease around his rim, still oversensitive, and he bucked away. "Oh. _Oh_! Really?"

"He was very well behaved during the show, wasn’t he?" Brianna asked, her hand snaking in his hair and giving it a sharp tug, leaving John with no choice but to let himself be dragged up.

"Amazing," Regina mumbled, stepping close, bending down to look at him. John bit his lips. "And you’ve been playing the whole show with that up your arse? Poor baby," she said, only half-teasing, but John couldn’t help but make a plaintive noise escaping him regardless. Her eyes flicked behind him, where Brianna was no doubt watching. "Can I give him a kiss?" She asked, and Brianna must’ve nodded, because in the next breath, Regina had leant down, licking into John’s mouth easily, John welcoming her eagerly as she cradled his face, angling his head just right.

He was aware of Brianna whispering with Melina, but Regina was doing that thing with her tongue, and John couldn’t do anything but let her plunder his mouth as she pleased, everything else falling away. He _did_ jump when he felt a pair of hands on his arse – Melina’s, who stroked along his still tender skin soothingly cooing. A second later, the plug, newly lathered with lube, was set against his hole, sliding already half-way in, and in his relaxed, dazed state he’d barely realized it. He turned his head, effectively stopping Regina from kissing him further into submission.

"Mel, what –"

"Bri says it’s gotta go inside again," Melina said, and while John thought she was likely trying to sound apologetic, she missed by a mile, instead just sounding eager. "We want to keep you all nice and open, Deaky," she continued. "Because she’s not through with you."

_Not fair_. "What about –"

"Well," Regina said, sounding smug. John turned to look at her, and was met with a face full of mischief. "We weren’t being _good_ either, but, you _really_ let yourself go, mate," she giggled, sharing a look with either Brianna or Melina over his shoulder.

"You set me up," John realized. Oh, he should’ve known – it was only him that had been caught in their shared mischief in the past few days; he should’ve seen this coming.

"Are you really complaining, though, darling?" Melina asked him, hand rubbing over his back soothingly. "You look pretty content to me." John wanted to come up with a cutting retort, he really did, but Melina took this moment as her chance to press the plug back in all the way, effectively shutting him up.

"No, look at him," Regina sighed, fingers carding through his hair, tugging at it lightly here and there. "How many times do you think we could make him come?"

John whimpered.

"I don’t know," Brianna said idly. "But I think we could find out." John saw Regina light up, heard the delighted gasp from Melina. "Sit up for me, John," she commanded. With shaking legs, John scrambled to obey, sitting back on his haunches, grunting at the feeling of the plug shift inside. Both Melina and Regina made twin sounds of appreciation.

"Oh, look," Melina said, positively diabolical. "Our boy’s made a mess," she tutted, motioning at where he’d come all over the couch, the come being already absorbed into the material.

"Such a dirty thing," Regina all but purred. John squirmed at the scrutiny, looking at Brianna, who was still lounging comfortably in the loveseat across, studying him.

"Clean it up," she said, sounding bored, but her eyes were glued to him. John started, eyeing the ratty couch with some disdain. Regina, who’d been doing the same, leaned over, scooping some of the come up and holding out her fingers.

"Come, sweetheart," she said softly. "You can lick my fingers clean instead of the couch." Relieved, John moved, suckling at the offered finger, tasting himself on her small fingers, humming contently.

"How generous of you Reg," Brianna said pointedly. "Isn’t she, John?" John nodded eagerly, eyes falling shut as Regina continued thrusting her fingers into his mouth. "I think you should show her how much."

"And what about me?" Melina said, pouting. "Why’s it that only Regina gets to have some fun?"

"Oh, hush, you," Brianna dismissed. "I’ll be with you in a minute."

"But –"

"I said _hush_. John," she addressed him, leaving Melina gaping like a fish. "Ask Regina if you can lick her pretty cunt."

John perked up, looking up at Regina, very aware of the fact that normally, their roles were reversed. The thought made a pleasant shiver run down his spine. "Reg," he said, pitching his voice as softly, demurely as he could. "Can I pretty please lick your pretty cunt?"

"Oh," Regina breathed. "I don’t know, can you?" She teased him, but she sounded choked.

"Can you, John?" Brianna asked. "Tell Regina if you can, if it’s worth it." Oh, but Brianna was really pulling all the stops tonight.

"I’d make it so good for you, Reg," John promised, looking up at her from where he was still kneeling on the couch. "I’d lick you so deep, suck on your sweet cunt until you’re dripping all over my chin. I’d use my fingers on you, if you’d want," he breathed out in a rush. "I’d fuck you real good with them."

" _Fuck_ ," Regina muttered under her breath, reaching out to cup his cheek. "You’re being so good, Deaky, you’re amazing."

"He’s behaving, for now," Brianna agreed, sounding unimpressed. John felt his lip quiver, growing desperate for her approval. "Reg, get on the couch, without those sinful things you call trousers," she instructed. "Leave the kimono. John, on the floor."

Both scrambled to obey, Regina shedding her skin-tight trousers along with her underwear, kicking the shoes off first. John slid down to the floor, kneeling in front of her, expectantly, now loose enough, relaxed enough after his orgasm that the abrupt shift of position only vaguely made him uncomfortable at the plug shifting again.

"Am I just supposed to _watch_?" Melina huffed, her eyes glued on Regina’s lower half, swallowing.

"That’s the first useful suggestion I’ve heard out of you today," Brianna replied archly. "That’s exactly what you’ll be doing."

"But –"

"You can come sit next to me if you want." John heard Melina grumble, but the following noises suggested she did just as Brianna had told her. "Now," Brianna continued. "Spread your legs, Reg." Regina’s legs fell apart instantly, one leg moving to prop up on the couch. "Both," Brianna said, and Regina propped up the other too, giving John a lovely view of Regina’s cunt, already growing wet. John darted out his tongue to wet his lips.

"Oh, that’s lovely," John heard Melina breathe quietly.

"Indeed. Get to work, John," Brianna instructed, and John could feel the heat of her gaze in the back of his neck. He leant over, only a breath away from Regina’s glistening folds, when she reached down to settle a hand in his hair.

"You look so pretty, Deaky," she whispered. "Like a perfect little slut, made for kneeling at our feet." He gasped, making her shiver as his breath ghosted over her exposed cunt. "And you like it, being told what to do, being used and passed around, finally where you belong."

With that, she tugged at his hair, burying his face between her legs. John eagerly began lapping at her folds, tongue dipping between them teasingly, only barely grazing over her clit, making her buck.

"Like that, John," Brianna said from behind him. "Keep going, make her crave it." Regina moaned, and John delved deeper, tongue lazily fucking into her. John heard rustling behind him, but didn’t dare to stop, focusing on eating out Regina. He slotted his mouth to the curve of her cunt, sucking at it while his tongue teased along the inside of her folds, up to her clit.

"Oh, _oh_ , Deaky – John," Regina mewled. "You’re being such a good little slut for us, _oh,_ right there –"

"Slow down," Brianna called. "Don’t make her come yet." Regina all but howled in frustration as John slowed down, lapping at her cunt in little kitten licks instead.

"Bri –" Melina moaned softly. "Bri, can I –"

"You can touch yourself," John heard Brianna reply, sounding magnanimous. He heard Melina moan again, and a long zipper being undone – Melina’s leotard. "Just your tits, first," Brianna continued. Above him, Regina gave a soft little grunt, not quite a moan.

"You should see them, Deaky," she whispered, tugging at his hair, forcing him to go deeper. "Mel’s perched on the arm of the loveseat, half in Bri’s lap –" Sshe cut off as John curled his tongue. "And Bri’s not touching her at all, despite how desperate Melina is for it."

"Oi, that’s easy for you to say, you’re the one getting some right now –" Melina cut off with a whimper, and Regina cackled, if a little breathlessly – John had just slid a finger inside of her alongside his tongue.

"Bri just tweaked her nipple," Regina informed John, eyes glued to the girls across them. "And Mel’s suit is almost off her shoulders, pushing up her tits real nice – and they’re a good pair of tits, aren’t they?" John hummed, the vibration making Regina jerk, a weak moan escaping her. She remained silent a few seconds, watching the other two while John continued dutifully fucking her cunt with his tongue and fingers.

Then, he heart Melina’s zipper dragged down further, and saw Regina perk up as Brianna whispered something he couldn’t make out.

"Mel’s touching herself, now," Regina breathed. John could imagine her, aided by the breathy little moans Melina made, how she must look; the damn leotard dragged down her arms, restraining her movement as the zipper was down all the way, exposing a dark tuft of hair, Melina’s fingers reaching down to start touching herself, perhaps sliding a finger in her already dripping cunt –

"Are you already hard again, baby boy?" Brianna’s voice drifted over suddenly, and John couldn’t help but whine into Regina’s cunt, making her twitch. "You look so pretty, kneeling between her legs, that plug giving me and Mel a lovely view of your arse – and I can see your fat cock already starting to fill." Regina was tugging harder at his hair now, making breathing somewhat difficult for him as his nose was all but jammed against her clit. "Is that all it takes? Letting her fuck your face, talking some filth, imagining Mel getting herself off to you two?"

"Fuck, _fucking hell_ –" Regina moaned, hips beginning to stutter, her hand now in a vice-grip around his hair, holding him still as she fucked herself to his offered face, John helplessly letting her.

"Add a second finger, John," Brianna instructed. "She’s close."

John did, causing a string of curses to fallcurses fall from Regina’s lips, bucking up violently as John twisted his fingers expertly inside her. It didn’t take much for her to come in a drawn out, high-pitched scream, hips erratically stuttering as she held him by his hair, John simply lapping up the spurt of slick gushing out of her, humming contently.

Eventually, Regina stopped twitching from the aftershocks, loosening the grip she had on John’s hair as her legs slid down from where they had been perching on the couch. A long sigh escaped her as she caught her breath, fingers beginning to card through his hair gently. John leaned into the touch, resting his head on her still slightly quivering thigh.

"Magnificent, darlings," Melina breathed, and John finally turned his head, cheek mushed against Regina’s thigh.

The sight that greeted him was even better than imagined.

Just as Regina had described, Melina was perched on the arm of the loveseat, straddling it while leaning back into Brianna, who’d slung an arm loosely around her waist. Her tits were pressed together from the too-tight leotard, which was all the way unzipped, Melina’s hand disappearing between her legs. What had John’s cock really stand to attention was the way Melina was rutting against the armrest, tiny, gyrating motions, the fabric occasionally catching against her cunt, making her breath hitch.

"Are you watching, John?" Brianna asked softly, still looking infuriatingly unbothered, legs crossed and head propped up by her hand. "Do you see what this does to her, so desperate she’s humping the couch? What are you desperate for, Melina?" She turned to ask the other girl.

Melina tossed her head back with a tiny whimper. " _You_ , you and Deaky and Reggie," she moaned, and John watched in fascination as the movements of her hand slowed down, instead beginning to rut more firmly against the couch. "Want – need someone to touch me, to _fuck_ me –"

"Soon," Brianna crooned, hand on Melina’s waist momentarily tightening. "But, you too have to be put to work first – and to be shut up," she mused, before turning to speak to Melina. "Undress me."

"Wow," Regina muttered, in awe, and John couldn’t help but agree. Melina made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, but slowly got up, shrugging up the zipper so her arms were less constricted – still leaving her front completely exposed tits bouncing with each deep breath.

John watched as Melina moved to kneel in front of Brianna, shaking hands beginning to unlace her boots, tugging them slowly free, before moving to her trousers, hands caressing over exposed skin as theythe tugged the pants off. Brianna let Melina do most of it, just barely lifting her hips so Melina could tug the white trousers off. Now with Brianna’s lower half completely bare, she shifted, spreading her legs.

"On my lap, pretty," Brianna purred. "So you can help me out of this top," she added, as if having Melina in her lap wouldn’t be completely for her own benefit.

Melina seemed to think along the same lines, because he saw her lips briefly twitch as she set the clothes on the coffee table, before she turned again, sliding on Brianna’s lap, straddling her.

From this angle, John couldn’t see everything, but as Melina tugged the myriads of laces on Brianna’s stage outfit loose, a little sigh escaped her, the first reaction any of them had gotten out of her. Then, Melina finally tugged the shirt loose, leaning back to drop it with the other stuff. Brianna’s hands came up to her hips, pulling her flush. Like this, John was able to see Brianna’s exposed cunt, looking all pretty and open.

"How about you get me off first, hm?" Brianna asked Melina, who whined. She slapped her arse in warning, making Melina jump slightly. "I want to see you earning getting off first." Her thumbs dug into Melina’s hips. "And you two," she continued, ignoring Melina’s pout, even as one of her hands snaked between them, starting to stroke her cunt. "I want you both on the couch," she said, leaning slightly over Melina’s shoulder to look at them. John got up, knees shaking from kneeling as Regina shifted, making room. "You can do whatever you want to him," Brianna continued, shifting Melina in her lap, twisting her torso to lean against her side, seemingly unbothered by the hand stroking her. "But no penetration."

Regina pouted a bit, having eyed his cock with a familiar kind of hunger already. She tugged at him until they were both lying down, legs tangled. The new position made him fully aware of the plug again, digging deep, not to mention his still sore arse being pressed down uncomfortably against the coarse fabric of the couch. They were lying mostly side-by-side, Regina halfway on top of him, one leg thrown over his, her cunt just shy of brushing over his cock.

"Don’t you just love it when she gets like this?" Regina asked him in a low whisper, wrapping her arms tightly around him, beginning to pepper lingering kisses along his chest, blue eyes twinkling.

John hummed, eyes fluttering shut.

"It’s a shame I can’t fuck you, though," she pouted, shifting until she was straddling him fully, lying on top of him, arms on his chest, propping her chin up. John grunted as she moved around, until her cunt was pressed flush over his cock, her wet folds wrapped around, clit teasing the head. "Mh, that’s nice," she sighed, slowly rutting, making him toss his headt from side to side, moaning.

"That’s cheating," Melina gasped from her place on Brianna’s lap, still sliding her fingersfinger’s against Brianna’s folds, rubbing at her clit. John turned to look at them, his view somewhat lopsided.

"His cock isn’t _in_ me," Regina said primly, teasing one of his nipples between two fingers. "But it’s hard, resisting," she added, voice breathy, and John could be imagining it, but he thought he’d felt her grow wetter. "He’s got such a fantastically fat cock, it’s a real shame," she said, addressing Brianna, who smirked.

*Well, this _is_ a punishment for all of you," she said.

"Then how come they get to get off multiple times and I don’t?" Melina asked, and John could tell she had been trying to go for bratty, but instead, it just came out as desperate.

Brianna seemed to have realized this as well, cooing at the girl in her lap. "Oh, you’re positively gagging for it, aren’t you?" She asked softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Melina just nodded, biting her lip. "Desperate to have that little hole of yours filled to the brim, hm? Just wanting it all stretched out –" she reached down, slipping a slender fingers inside Melina, who sobbed in relief. "– already dripping for us like a whore."

"Yes – yes, just for you, please," she begged Brianna, trying to fuck up to her. Brianna tutted, removing her finger.

"I don’t feel you’ve earned being touched, whining like a brat the whole time," she said, sucking at her finger, wet from Melina’s slick. "But you can touch yourself while you touch me, but you’ve got to ask to come."

"Thank you, thank you," Melina replied in a fevered whisper, one hand eagerly disappearing, a pleased breath escaping her, continuing to stroke Brianna as well.

"God, you’re all so fucking filthy," Regina said, sounding breathlessly delighted. She heaved herself up, balancing herself by holding on to John’s shoulders, her light rhythm growing more intense. "Look at you, Deaky-baby," she said to him. "All for us, letting me use you like this, letting me hump your lovely cock."

She threw her head back, hips coming down harder, and John could barely focus on the words, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Melina’s little hitching breaths, growing more desperate, heard Brianna’s soothing voice whispering, felt Regina’s hot body against him, and it was infuriating of how close his cock was to just slip inside of her, into that tight, welcome heat, and he couldn’t help choke back a sob.

"Aw," Melina breathed. "Look at our baby boy, already close again."

"He feels so _good_ ," Regina sighed, her voice high-pitched. John opened his eyes, looking up blearily, greeted by her flushed, grinning face, the sheer kimono still clinging to her, now soaked with sweat. "Bri – can I –"

"You ready to come too?"

"Mhm," Regina sighed, sliding over John’s cock easily. "But can I – I want to feel him come, can I – just the tip, please," she gasped out, her thighs already quivering. "Just – let me _feel_ him."

"You’re all so greedy," Brianna sighed, and Regina squirmed. "But, since you asked so prettily –" no sooner had the words left her mouth, that Regina had lifted her hips, just enough to align his cock, the feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock, his tip just brushing against her slick folds leaving John almost delirious with want. Involuntarily, his hips bucked up.

Regina tutted, masking her pleased gasp, grabbing one his hands from her hips and linking them together. "We gotta be real good now, love," she said, beginning to stroke his cock slowly, before bearing down a little, until the head of his cock disappeared between her folds, just barely pressing inside.

It was heaven.

It wasn’t enough.

"Fuck," he breathed, breath tight in his chest as Regina continued stroking him, releasing his hand to touch herself, frantically stroking over her clit.

"So good, Deaks," she breathed, the same concentration on her face as when she was drumming. "Gonna – gonna come now, you with me?"

"Yeah – Reg, you’re so fucking amazing –" her fingers reached down further, cradling his balls and rolling them in her hand, and John shot upwards, his cock sinking into Regina, making her mewl, and the tight heat fully seated around him was all it took; he fell back with a needy growly, gripping at the flesh of her thighs tightly as he came, eyes falling shut. He heard her moan, felt her walls squeeze around him in a vice-grip as she came just seconds after him, milking his cock for all its worth.

He felt jittery, his second orgasm in such a short time leaving him oversensitive, and he whimpered as Regina sagged, leaning heavily on him with her arms on his chest, only resulting in sucking his spent cock deeper inside her.

"’Just the tip’, hm?" Brianna’s amused voice drifted over. "Looks like a lot more to me."

"Told you it was cheating," Melina replied, but her voice sounded thin, pressed. John managed to pry his eyes open, dazedly looking over. Melina was sweaty, her leotard soaked through with sweat, hair plastered to her forehead, but what really drew his eyes was the hand disappearing where her zipper ended, frantic little motions indicating she was very close. The fabric there was sopping wet, but not from sweat.

"And after _you_ ’ve finally been behaving – even if your hand here has gotten a bit lax," she reprimanded, and indeed, Melina’s other hand, the one on Brianna’s cunt was barely moving.

"Sorry – Bri, please –" Melina grit out.

"Tell you what," Brianna said. "You can fuck John – properly – as soon as you manage to get him hard again."

"Fuck yes," Melina grunted, relieved, heaving herself off Brianna’s lap. She stumbled to her feet, making her way over, shedding the leotard on the few steps between them in record time, gloriously naked by the time she reached Regina and John.

"Move over, you cheating bitch," Melina said, shooing her away.

" _Rude_ ," Regina muttered, lifting herself gingerly off John’s cock, making him gasp. Come and slick dribbled out of her, running down her inner thighs, some even landing on the carpet – not that it wasn’t already gross to begin with.

"Regina, come here," Brianna called out, tone booking no room for an argument. Regina’s eyes widened, climbing off John, walking over, looking wary. No sooner had she gone, that Melina took over her place, sitting on his thighs.

"Fuck, Deaky, come on," Melina said, poking at his tummy. John grunted. "You can’t leave your girl in need, can you?" She gently ghosted her hands over his cock, but even the fleeting touch had him whimpering in pain. Melina immediately leaned back.

"Color, John?" Brianna called over.

John hesitated for a moment. "I – yellow, I guess?"

"Alright," Brianna had gentled her voice, in stark contrast of the way Regina was laid flat over her lap, arse up. "Melina, go slow."

"Of course," the older girl replied, shuffling up until she was bracketing John’s middle with her thighs, careful not to touch his cock. "Intense, hm?" She asked softly, leaning down until their lips were brushing together with each breath.

"Mhm," John mumbled. "Sorry, Mel –"

"Oh, hush, darling," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I can wait a bit."

"But, I wanna be good for you –"

"You are," she assured him, pressing another kiss to his cheek. "You have no idea how much my cunt is throbbing for you, you’ve been so fucking good, lovie."

John wanted to reply, but a sharp sound startled the both of them, and they looked over.

Brianna had her hand high up, the other gripping tightly into the reddening skin of Regina’s arse cheek. "Such a disobedient little slut," she said, bringing down her hand again, making the girl on her lap squeak. "I told you not to fuck him."

"I – I didn’t! It wasn’t even my fault –" Aanother sharp smack shut her up, the sound resounding in the tiny room. John winced in sympathy, but he couldn’t deny the sight was mouthwatering.

"You were in charge, and you fucked up," Brianna said, deaf to Regina’s pleas, slapping her arse again, and again. Regina was squirming on her lap, gasping out with each smack; John could tell she was turned on by it.

"Our Bri’s really into it, tonight, hm?" Melina whispered into his ear, sucking on the lobe. "It’s been a while since she’s been this extreme." She licked her lips, looking him in the eyes. "But then, it’s been a really long while since you’ve been like this, too." Her hand ghosted over his neck, over his chest, teasing lightly over a nipple. "Needed this, didn’t you?"

"I – yeah," he breathed out. She laughed softly.

"Mh, I could tell, baby," she said, pressing another, lingering kiss to his chest, and John could feel warmth spread over him, leaving him tingling. "Needed someone to hold you down and have you, take your control, put you on a leash – hm," she laughed. "Maybe next time we could do that – truss you up and walk you around like a dog – like our bitch."

John gasped, the warmth spreading, the sound of Brianna still slapping at Regina’s arse leaving him short of breath alongside Melina’s filthy words.

"Color, John?" Brianna asked, and John turned to look at her with hooded eyes.

"G-green," he stuttered as Melina had begun to suck at a nipple, twirling her tongue around the hardening nub. When she heard him, she lifted her head to look over her shoulder, grinning at the sight of his cock twitching weakly.

"Ah, would you look at that," she smiled wickedly, sliding off him. "But let’s not overwhelm that pretty cock just yet. I can get you off differently," she said, licking her lips. "Can you lift your legs, darling?"

John grunted, lifting one leg to hook over the back of the couch, the other he tugged close to his chest, holding it in place.

"Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes," Melina sighed, running her hands over the back of his thighs, drifting close to his arse. "All red and raw and pretty," she continued, thumbing over the edge of the plug, tugging at it teasingly. _Fuck_ , but each little micro-movement had John gasp out desperate little breaths, and Melina was _good_ at teasing, not really moving the toy in-and-out, just gyrating it, the stimulation just light enough to chase it for _more_.

"Look at how much of a slut he is, girls," Brianna said, voice low, full of dark promise. "How ready is to spread his legs for us, how his cock is already getting hard again, how he’s already _gagging_ for it."

John felt his face grow hot at the words, breath hitching. Melina laughed softly, delighted, one of her fingers starting to massage over his perineum, thumbing teasingly at the very back of his balls, and his thighs twitched, unbidden.

"He likes it _so_ much," Regina muttered, sounding croaky. "Sure, he loves taking us apart, but he likes being _taken_ apart even more." She didn’t sound condescending or teasing, but rather as if she was stating the sky was blue or Queen would take the whole world in storm, one day; a fact.

"He sure does," Melina agreed, voice like melted sugar. "We got so lucky with you, Deaky-love," she told him, cradling his balls, making his back arch. "Such a talented thing you are, talented mind, talented fingers –" Sshe finally wrapped a hand around his cock. – " – talented cock," she purred, stroking him, touch feather-light.

It wasn’t enough.

John still felt over-sensitive, to the point of almost-pain, but hell if he didn’t _want_ , pleasure sparking over his whole body.

"There we are," Melina said, tugging him up almost frantically. John went, loose-limbed, only just barely moaning at the plug shifting again. She manhandled him until he was sitting upright, leaning against the backrest, legs slightly spread.

"Gonna fill you on both sides, baby," she told him. "Gonna make you feel real good," she continued, sounding breathless, wasting no time straddling him, her slick cunt brushing over his cock delicious. John jerked up, causing her to moan.

John barely noticed her grabbing his cock, lining it up while balancing herself with a hand on his shoulder. What he did definitely notice was her sinking down on his cock slowly, letting go of his cock as she sank deeper, slinging both arms around his neck, cradling him. On instinct, his hands flew to her hips, digging into the flesh slightly.

"Ah-ah-ah," she said teasingly, pulling him closer to her chest, basically suffocating him with her tits. "You’re not in charge, baby. Let me do the work," she said, carding gentle fingers through his hair. John didn’t have a reply, even if he’d been able to speak, because Melina chose that moment to lift up, cock almost slipping out before she bore down, setting a quick rhythm.

The push and pull between Melina’s pretty, wet cunt and the plug still lodged in his arse was both absolutely fantastic and bordering on the edge of painful. Melina was hot and tight around him, and so, _so_ wet. John gasped, but Melina was already there, swallowing his desperate little sounds with a sloppy kiss. For a moment, she stopped fucking herself on his cock, just grinding slightly as she kissed him, sucking at his tongue and making his toes curl.

Already, John was close, too far gone, especially if Melina kept sucking on his tongue like that.

And yet, despite the frantic surge of pleasure licking hot at his heels, John felt strangely content and drowsy, cradled by Melina like this. It felt – nice – to just let the others take control, directing his every step – to just stop _thinking_.

"John," Melina whispered, and she was so close John could taste his name on her breath. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," he breathed. Melina nodded, turning to look at Brianna over her shoulder.

"Bri," she said, and the tone was strangled, so John leaned a bit to the side so he could look at her too.

Regina was sat at Brianna’s feet, curled up like a kitten, and John could see her red bum peeking out from under the sheer kimono – the only article of clothing between the four of them, now. She was lapping lazily at Brianna’s cunt, one finger thrusting lazily inside her.

"Do you want to come?" Brianna asked them, still sounding unruffled by everything. Melina nodded enthusiastically, but John bit his lip. "Ah," Brianna said, a slow, devious smile spreading. "You’re already ready to come, to fill Melina up all nice and to the brim – but you know I’m not done with you yet, don’t you, pretty?"

"Yeah," he said, voice like sandpaper. He wanted to come – desperately, but he knew her well enough, knew she had something still in store for him.

"Mh, that’s what I thought," she said. "You’re such a good boy, been so good for all of us – I think you deserve to come, now," Brianna told him, voice sweet, but still looking like the devil incarnate. John couldn’t help but quiver. "Because I know like a good boy, you’ll do just what I’ll tell you to – and when I tell you to come, you _will_."

"You heard Her Majesty," Melina said before John could even open his mouth to – what? Protest? Beg for mercy? _Thank them?_

Then, Melina started to pull at his hair roughly as she picked up her pace, only faster, the slap of flesh against flesh downright filthy. Dazedly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Brianna tug Regina roughly away, Regina’s face wet from spit and slick, before she stood up in all her naked glory. He was dimly aware of her moving to the corner of the room, but in the next moment, Melina was tugging his head back by his hair, hips now frantic slapping against his as she latched to his throat with a drawn out moan.

"Fuck, I love your cock so fucking much," she moaned, and John could feel her thighs contract rhythmically. "So fucking fat inside me, stretching me, filling me – _ah_ –" she broke off, burying her face into his neck as she came, twitching around him violently, and it was too much, John couldn’t hold it –

He spilled into her, hot spurts coating her insides, dimly wondering how he wasn’t empty already as he held onto Melina tightly, dragging her close to him, his hands on her arse holding her still as he fucked up into her.

"Yes," Melina whispered, kissing his neck, his cheek, his nose, his temple as he shook underneath her. "So good, Deaky, love it when you fill me like this," she sighed against his hair, pressing a kiss there, too.

"But – but I –" he began, chest tight. He felt tired, limbs heavy and sluggish, constant heat prickling in his eyes.

A hand fell in his hair from behind, long fingers playing with a strand. "It’s okay, my sweet," Brianna said gently, and John leaned back to look up at her through blurry eyes. "What’s your color, baby?"

John sighed, leaning into her touch. "Yellow. ‘s okay, we can – can continue in a bit," he mumbled. Her other hand came up to brush over his face.

"You’re sure?" John hummed, and John felt a spark of pride at the delighted expression crossing her face. "So proud of you, sweet thing, you’ve been so good." She leaned down, her long curly hair tickling all over his face, pressing her lips to his own.

"John," Melina asked softly. "Is it okay if I, _er_ , move?" She sounded sheepish, looking down on their still joined bodies. John shrugged, but when Melina moved, he groaned, the burn of pleasure too painful, now.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Melina said, stilling, looking down at him. "John, baby, you’re still _hard_."

" _Is_ he?" Regina wondered, shuffling over to come sit next to them, eyes glued to where they were still connected. She trailed her fingers over where they both were joined, making Melina hum contently and John grunt.

"Girls," Brianna spoke up, voice stern. "Give him room to breathe."

"Sorry, John," they chorused, not looking sorry in the slightest.

"You’re being so good to us," Melina told him, smacking a kiss to his cheek. "Staying all hard because you know Bri has plans," she said, and something flickered in her eyes as she stared at the tall girl behind them, something unreadable. "How about I just warm your cock for a bit?"

"Sound-sounds good, Mel," he sighed, burying his face into her neck.

For a while, no one spoke, the mood lulling as John slowly sunk into their combined warmth. Regina had curled up next to them, looking sated and happy as she gently massaged his neck, the other arm slung around his, Melina was cradling him, holding herself very still, even as John felt her thighs tremble, the position becoming more uncomfortable for her by the minute. Behind him, Brianna was still tenderly carding her fingers through his hair, humming soothingly.

John loved this kind of intimacy, easily losing himself in the drowsy feeling; at one point, he must’ve had closed his eyes, because he fluttered them open when he felt a kiss pressed onto his forehead, curly hair tickling him.

"Can Melina try to move again?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "I think so."

Melina nodded, carefully lifting herself again, gripping a shoulder with a shaking hand. John winced, the movement still uncomfortable, but the hot lick of too-much was absent now, and he nodded; at this point, he would feel oversensitive from even a feather’s touch.

"Very good," Brianna mumbled as Melina finally slipped off his cock, and John couldn’t help but sigh. "There we go." Her hand stilled in his hair. "Look at me John."

John looked up, blinking. Brianna looked still put together, but there was sweat beading at her temples, and now that John was looking for it, there was an impatient tremble to her hands.

"I want you on all fours, facing me," she said, voice still gentle, but laced with steel. John pushed up, only to fall back, and then two setsset of hands grabbed one of his armsarm each a moment later, steadying him. He smiled at the other two girls. Together, they managed to turn him so he was kneeling on the couch, arms braced on the backrest, all the while being hyper-awarehyperaware of the damned plug still firmly lodged inside him.

Something caught his eye.

John felt his mouth go dry as he looked down at her middle.

Brianna was completely naked, except for her firetruck-red strap-on.

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," he whispered. Beside him, Melina and Regina giggled gleefully.

"Oh, I’m about to," Brianna replied, stroking his cheek, her voice velvet-soft. "You see? This is why I wanted you all nice and open for me. I’m going to fuck you with this – going to fuck you deep, reach your most secret places," she promised, and John closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "And you’re gonna come from this, because that’s what I’m giving you, my pretty." John began to shake his head, but she hushed him. "You’re gonna take what I give you, won’t you, baby boy?"

"Bri," he said, not knowing what else to say, eyes wide. She smiled, sharp, hand falling off his cheek as she stepped away, walking around the couch. John watched her strap bounce cheerfully with hich each step as if hypnotized, making his stomach churn with both apprehension and blinding _want_.

It wouldn’t be the first time they’d used it on him, and John was very intimately familiar with it – the strap was designed that with each thrust would push against her cunt in all the right places; John loved watching one of the girls use it on each other, and, on himself as well.

He jumped when a hand landed on his arse. "Don’t worry," Brianna said. "I’m gonna take care of you. Gonna give you just what you need."

"Please," he begged. "Not gonna last long – _ah_ –" he broke off as Brianna tugged firmly at the handle of the plug, the infernal thing coming loose, already halfway out.

"You have such a pretty little hole," Regina informed him, still curled up, one hand propping up her head, watching his arse in fascination. "It’s so pink and raw."

"Well, it’s not quite raw just yet," Melina snickered, and if John had any willpower left, he would’ve retorted, but as it was, he just buried his face into his arms, pillowed on the backrest.

A smack resounded, and Melina yelped.

"Don’t mouth off," Brianna said, voice pressed, concentrated. "Go sit with Regina," she continued, finally pulling the plug free entirely, and John felt like he could breathe again, even if the motion had his cock twitching, everything uncomfortable, bordering on painful. And yet, his arse clenched around the sudden emptiness, leaving John feeling strangely bereft.

He heard Melina grumble, but John heard her footsteps, felt the couch dip next to him, quiet voices giggling as they shifted in the slightly cramped space.

"Quiet," Brianna hissed, and then a hand was in John’s hair, pulling his head back suddenly, forcefully. John all but wailed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Color, baby?" Brianna asked, now sounding much more wrecked than a moment before, voice breathless. John felt his chest tighten fondly; he knew that if he truly asked her to stop, she would.

He felt safe.

He also felt ready to burst.

" _Green_ –" he pressed out, throwing his head back. "Come on –"

A light swat landed on his arse, but it barely registered at the feeling of the strap being lined up, just shy of pressing inside.

He wasn’t going to last long at _all_.

"Feel this?" Brianna asked, voice husky as she pressed in, torturing him with the slow pace. "This is all that matters, this is all that you are – right now, this fake cock is all you’re here for, to get used like the slut you are." A sob escaped John, the words making him hot all over. She sighed behind him, hand caressing over his back as the other held his hip firmly in place with the other.

After what felt like eons, Brianna was finally fully seated inside him.

"Oh, _God_ ," John whimpered, lifting his head, eyes wide and unseeing at the fullness inside him, unforgiving, _hard_.

"Yes," Brianna grunted out, moving her hips slightly, before pulling back, slamming back with so much force John saw tiny stars. "This is your God, now."

John might’ve heard Regina or Melina say something if the roar of his own rushing blood wasn’t as deafening as Brianna began to fuck him in earnest now, the thick strap sinking deliciously inside him. Her hands were vices around his hips as she fucked him into the filthy couch relentlessly, frantic little moans escaping her.

"It’s so good," he heard Brianna sigh breathlessly when she leaned down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. John just mewled in agreement, completely lost in the rhythm, in the slide of the strap. He always forgot how _great_ this was, until he got to experience it all over again; and, perhaps he’d even needed this, he thought. Being completely at her, their mercy, reduced to just feeling, to experience was incredible, something he’d never had gotten around to do to thisin this extent prior. He was completely boneless, all that was keeping him in place was the couch and Brianna.

Already, he felt his orgasm fast approaching, a shiver racing down his back, then further, making his toes curl.

"That’s it," Brianna leaned close to pant in his ear. "Come on my fake cock like a good little slut – mine, _ours_ –"

The slurring of her words told John that she was very, very close as well.

"Yours," he managed to gasp out, and then her hand was in his hair again, tugging him back, sliding against his prostate with each hard thrust, and John _wailed_ , biting into the fabric of the couch as he came, cock twitching pathetically as Brianna relentlessly fucked him through it, moans growing more frantic.

" _Perfect_ ," she rasped out. "You’re perfect, John, _baby_ –" she groaned, and then her hips stilled abruptly as she twitched violently against him, thighs shaking so hard she shook him as well.

John had no idea how much time passed as she fucked herself back, the strap still deep inside him, making John feel every erratic twitch.

After some moments, he felt close to blacking out when there were gentle hands on him, on Brianna, guiding the strap cautiously out of him. John kept his eyes closed. He felt exhausted, already feeling sore, his limbs weighing him down. There were noises and movements he didn’t quite care to make sense of, instead just slowly sagging deeper and deeper into the couch.

Hands turned him around, something cool and soothing on his arse, gingerly wiping him clean. John just made a soft sound, not even bothering to open his eyes as someone rubbed something on his sore arse, before he was tugged close to someone. He wrapped himself around the offered body, dimly recognizing it as Brianna by the familiar tickle of curls as she hugged him, cradling him to her naked body.

"Hey there," she whispered, nosing at his hairline. "You were amazing, so lovely, just for me, John," she continued, voice still soft. He hummed against her skin, still feeling floaty, not really aware of most of his surroundings, only that someone – Regina – plastered themselves to his back, and his legs were deposited onto a lap – Melina’s – on Brianna’s other side, which meant he was fully in Brianna’s lap now.

The three of them continuedcontined to caress over his overheatedover-heated skin, whispering soft praise to him for endless moments.

Eventually, he felt the cotton-feeling that surrounded him leave gradually, leaving him aware – painfully so, as everything fucking _hurt_.

"You back with us, Deaky?" Regina asked.

"Think so," John mumbled, prying one eye open, but barely seeing anything thanks to Brianna’s mop of hair. "Fucking hell, Bri," he moaned.

Brianna laughed softly, sounding almost as exhausted as he felt, but _very_ pleased. "I’d say I’m sorry, but –" Sshe trailed off, her laugh making her entire chest heave. "But, how do you feel? We – I wasn’t too rough –"

"Perfect," John mumbled, feeling like he’d shed an old skin, feeling fresh, despite being tired and sore. "But I don’t think I can really walk to the van," he admitted.

"That’s okay," Melina said. "We already packed everything away –"

"You mean _I_ did," Regina interrupted tartly. "While you made nice with the fans."

"Guys," Brianna warned, nodding to John. "Not now."

"Yeah, fine," Regina muttered. "Let’s pack up Deaky here and leave, we’ve been staying way past our welcome – if I’d known what you had in store, Bri –"

"By the way, what do we do about the – stains, in the carpet, and couch?"

"Oh, as if anyone’s even going to notice," John muttered. "Everything’s fucking filthy."

"True," Regina agreed. "I’m sure I can see the imprint of Ringo Starr’s cock over there."

"How would you even _know_ –"

"He’s a drummer, they’re _hung_ –"

Brianna shared a long-suffering look with John.

"You know," he interrupted their bickering. "You two ganged up on me, and then threw me under the bus," he mused.

"Meaning?" Melina prompted.

John smiled dangerously, even if it might not be as threatening as intended, with how he was still curled up against them all. "You’ll see."

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I want Brianna to peg me too *sniffs*
> 
> I'd love a comment :). Happy weekend to everybody, and take care and stay healthy (and home).
> 
> PS: I added John's moodboard to the first part of the series, if you wanna take a look ;).


End file.
